


Revenge At Last

by Azrael95



Series: Psychic Affair [4]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cheating, Corruption, F/M, Infidelity, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael95/pseuds/Azrael95
Summary: The conclusion of the Psychic Affair...





	Revenge At Last

Scott stood over Jean’s grave, the others had long since gone. He was in turmoil. He was devastated that Jean had been killed, but he was happy she had died without ever discovering the truth. 

“Scott,” Emma said. He looked over his shoulder at Emma. She was very heavily pregnant. 

“Let’s go,” taking Scott by the hand, Emma turned him from his wife’s grave. They walked back to the mansion in silence.

Later that night, Emma waited until the mansion was still and stepped outside. She carefully walked over to the graveyard, picking her way to the fresh grave of Jean Grey. 

“Hello Jean,” Emma said. “I know this may seem absurd, but I have a few things I need to say, and the others wouldn’t appreciate them,” Emma sniffed. “I seduced Scott telepathically, had sex with him and Megan here is our child,” Emma crowed, briefly touching her swollen stomach. 

“You may have been host to the Phoenix, but I was his Dark Phoenix, and I took him. I always told you I’d have my revenge,” Emma chided and laid her hand on the tombstone.

A flame jumped from the stone and across her fingers. She felt a rush of energy and her telepathic power flare. She looked down and saw a gold insignia glow on her chest. 

“Well. I guess I’m fire and life incarnate now,” Emma sneered. 

‘In you I have found a new host,’ Emma heard the timeless voice of the Phoenix say in her mind. 

‘Well. You won’t find a better one,’ Emma retorted. 

‘You could even wield the White Phoenix of the Crown,’ the Phoenix intoned. 

Emma thought for a moment. ‘I’m not Jean Grey. I’m the White Queen, I don’t need a crown. And I think that red is becoming a colour of mine.’

Emma, in her mind’s eye saw her naked form as the Dark Phoenix costume formed around it. It was delicious. 

‘You have chosen well, dear,’ the Dark Phoenix commented, already reflecting its host’s nature. 

‘One last question? Is Jean Grey coming back?’ Emma asked. 

‘Without my power? No.’ the Dark Phoenix replied smugly. 

‘Good. I’ve taken everything from her and I have no intention of giving it back,’ Emma snapped.

Epilogue

“Emma, just one more push,” Scott said, gripping her hand. Emma heaved and there was an infant cry. 

“Emma, say hello to our daughter, Megan,” Scott said softly. 

“Scott, I think Megan Summers is the name of our daughter, not Frost,” Emma remarked. 

“Are you sure?” Scott asked. 

“Yes, her mother has too much fire for that now,” Emma answered, white and red flames dancing across her fingers. 

“Besides, we have nothing to holding us back,” Emma affirmed. ‘Though that doesn’t mean I won’t wear that old Phoenix costume to bed with Scott,’ Emma thought wickedly to herself. 

‘Now Mr. Summers is mine,’ Emma thought to herself. ‘There’s no need keeping everyone else in the dark about that particular fact.’

“You’re right, there’s nothing holding us back,” Scott agreed. 

“I’ll check with the doctor when is safe and once it is, we’ll make that room of yours, ours,” Emma promised lustfully. 

Scott looked down at the woman who had changed his life completely. 

This Dark Phoenix was more suited to the man he had become.


End file.
